greyhawkfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ruins of Nol-Daer
The Ruins of Nol-Daer is a 1st Edition AD&D adventure for 6-8 characters of levels 5-8. It was published in Dungeon Magazine #13. The Module requires the Monster Manual II, Fiend Folio, and the World of Greyhawk Boxed Set to be run fully. It also uses monsters from other modules released at the time. Blurb “''The Ruins of Nol-Daer” is an AD&D® module for 6-8 characters of levels 5-8. A well-balanced party is recommended, containing a minimum of two fighter types, one thief, one or more magic- users, and at least one cleric of up to 7th level to help balance undead encounters in the crypt area. One or more PCs should have infravision, and the ability to detect invisibility is important. '' This adventure is set in the WORLD OF GREYHAWK® setting, but can be relocated to any temperate forested area in the DM’s own campaign world. A copy of the FIEND FOLIO® tome will be very helpful for monster descriptions and statistics. Stealth and timing are critical in this adventure. A hack-and-slash approach will alert the major foe, a cambion, who will summon demonic aid and flee — only to attack later when the party is unprepared." Index Art * Richard Bennet: Adventurers approaching the ruins (p.3), Three adventurers vs the Black Dragons (p.16), MacDaer's Portrait (p.17) Characters * Arzial, demonic Baron in the abyss who serves under Graz'zt(p.17) * Demara, an Enchantress and previous owner of Nol-Daer and mother of MacDaer. She managed to reach 18th level before disappearing. Her fate is unknown. * MacDaer, Cambion son of Demara. Fostered by Arzial in the abyss, he returns to the material planeat the age of 46, only to find somewhere between 100 to 200 years have passed and his mother's castle in ruins. Creatures * Apparition(p.12) * Berbalang(p.9) * Blind Fish(mentioned) * Blood Hawk (p.3-4, 6,12) * Cambion (p.15,64) * Caryatid Column (p.7) * Coffer Corpse(p.12) * Death Dog (p.10) * Doppleganger(p.5-7) * Dragon, Black(p.4,15,16) * Dretch(p.15) * Dwarf(p.15) * Gargoyle (p.3-4, 6) * Ghast(p.13) * Ghoul(p.13) * Haunt(p.13) * Hobgoblin(mentioned) * Horse(mentioned) * Huecuva(p.6,10) * Human(mentioned) * Jermlaine(p.5-7,13) * Mane (p.15) * Orc(mentioned) * Phantom(p.8) * Rat, Normal (p.6) * Rat, Vapor (p.6) * Shadow(p.13) * Skeleton (p.10,13) * Spider, Large (p.7) * Spriggan (p.4,13-15) * Troll (p.10) * Witherweed (p.6) * Yellow Mold(p.7) * Zombie, Yellow Musk(p.7) Events It is possible for the players to free the trapped black dragons within, which spells disaster for the near by settlements. If players also take too long to stop MacDaer, he may manage to unearth his mother's laboratories, which are not covered in the module. Items * Dagger +2, +3 vs creatures larger than man-size(p.9) * Gordon's Magic Ring- a talking magic ring that is friendly but a habitual liar. It's also implied this ring has appeared in other adventurers for at least two sages know of and have speculated on it; Levalsa of Enstad, in Treatise on Mystical Rings, and Arrivas of Greyhawk. (p.9,17) * Amulet of the Abyss, an amulet that allows rite of passage to select areas of the abyss and allows the wearer to summon demon and contact their patron (p.6,17) Locations The ruins lie at Hex J4-104 on the Darlene Map, 85 miles southwest of Badwell. * Lortmil Mountains * Suss Forest * Wild Coast ** Badwell Appendix External Links: * Articles: RPGGeek, RPG.Net * Reviews: TenFootPole * Forums Posts: ** Dragonsfoot: Ruins of Nol Daer -- Wimpy Cambion Problems Category:1e AD&D Modules Category:Modules